When electrical connectors are mated with each other, the respective contacts are brought into physical as well as electrical contact with each other. Many of the contacts are delicate and can easily be damaged during the mating process. If the mating electrical connectors are not properly aligned with each other during this process, contacts can stub on each other or can otherwise damage themselves.
In some systems, it is advantageous for one electrical contact to make an electrical connection with its mating contact first, before any other contacts touch. It can also be advantageous for one contact to be the last to break electrical connection. This process is known as "Make First, Break Last". This form of mating is especially important where connectors will be hot plugged, or connected to electrical systems that are already electrically charged. If the electrical connectors are not properly aligned, it is possible for the wrong contacts to become electrically connected first thereby damaging the electrical system.
What is needed is an improved alignment feature that ensures that the connectors and the contacts are properly aligned during the mating process.
What is also needed is an alignment member that provides secure locking between the mated connectors